The present invention relates to panels of the type known as SELF-SCAN panels which are made and sold by Burroughs Corporation. SELF-SCAN panels include a slotted base plate in which anode wires are seated and on the top surface of which cathode strips are seated. The cathodes form a dot matrix of priming cells with the anode wires. An apertured insulating plate is seated on the cathodes, and the plate carries an array of cells disposed in rows and columns. Second anode wires are seated on the apertured plate, each aligned with a row of cells in the plate. These wires cooperate with the cathodes to form a dot matrix of display cells which are aligned with the priming cells. The cathodes are provided with tiny apertures, about 2 mils in diameter, each of which is disposed between a scanning cell and a display cell so that gas communication takes place between the two cells through such aperture. Thus, the panel includes a plurality of insulating plates and a plurality of sets of electrodes of small dimension, all of which must be assembled in critical and precise alignment. Panels of this type have been made successfully for several years; however, it can be seen that, with the number of sets of electrodes and the number of insulating plates which must be assembled in rather critical alignment, considerable care must be exercised to achieve such critical alignment.
Another problem area concerns the connection of the various panel electrodes to contact pins by which contact can be made to external circuit elements. Still another problem area relates to the mounting and support of the display panel in its surrounding environment. The present invention provides a display panel in which overall assembly, the making of electrode connections, the alignment of panel parts, the mounting of the panel in a surrounding environment are all simplified and improved.